


Should Have Told You Earlier (You're My Treasure)

by Lonov



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Paperwork, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonov/pseuds/Lonov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing in the world Loras wanted—apart from being a knight—was to be special to Renly. And it was a struggle coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Told You Earlier (You're My Treasure)

In the beginning it had been easier to deal with; Renly was his lord and that was that. It didn't matter to Loras how attractive Renly was. It didn't matter that he was funny and clever, and that he had a quicker wit than anyone Loras had ever met. It didn't matter that Renly sometimes drank too much and confessed secrets to Loras he had never told anyone before. It didn't matter because it couldn't matter, and there was no need for further explanation.

Except that after a few years at Storm's End Loras began to seek an explanation. He hadn't realized it at first, hadn't really thought about what he was doing when he watched Renly talk to men and women and wonder what his preference was. When he eyed Renly a bit too much when he was changing, Loras put it down his regular hormones and told himself he wasn't losing control of his emotions. But when, as a squire, he had accompanied Renly to a ball and gazed at the couples that littered the dance floor and wished he and Renly could be part of them, Loras had to give himself over to the truth: he was mad about Renly. He'd hid it for years when it had been a crush, but at fifteen he was tired of secretly pining. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Loras sighed. The two of them were in Renly's bedchamber; Renly sat at his desk looking over documents of some sort, and Loras sat on his bed a few feet away.

"Are you bored, Loras?" Renly didn't look up from his papers. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I only asked you to come sit with me because I was lonely."

"I'm not bored," Loras responded. He was actually quite satisfied with watching Renly, because the man had a way of accidentally mirroring his facial expressions with whatever he was thinking. The documents must have been unsatisfactory, because Renly had had an amusing pout on his face for the past fifteen minutes. Loras had only sighed because he's been thinking of how he'll never be as close to that pout as he'd like to be.

Loras sighed again.

Renly put down his pen and finally looked up expectantly. He raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Well what? I'm just sitting here."

"Yes, sitting and sighing loud enough to wake Robert three floors above us. Tell me what you’re thinking about."

"I’m not thinking about anything."

With a snort Renly said, "You're a terrible liar. And you've never been shy with me in the past, so I don't know why you would keep secrets now."

Loras glared at him.

Renly chuckled his deep, infuriating chuckle. "Is this something to do with that nasty expression that's been on your face lately? You look like you've been constantly smelling something rotten for the past month or so. I was waiting for you to tell me what was wrong."

Glowering, Loras stood from the bed. It was insulting to hear Renly talk about him like that—anyone else and the comment would have been immaterial, but coming from Renly it was the opposite of what he wanted to hear. Renly was supposed to think he was handsome and wonderful, not laugh at him for looking sour. Especially considering the expression was a direct result of watching Renly dance and laugh and flirt with just about everyone and never treat Loras as anything special.

The only thing in the world Loras wanted—apart from being a knight—was to be special to Renly. And it was a struggle coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't.

"Maybe I've been in a bad mood because my lord is an arsehole," Loras said as he glared at Renly.

Renly's jovial expression faded. "You really are in a mood, Loras. Is it about me? Have I done something wrong and you’ve been angry with me?"

Loras swallowed heavily. Gods, now he felt bad. He hadn’t wanted to make Renly worry about him. He already had all that paperwork to do, and a whole kingdom to worry about; he didn't need to stress over Loras on top of that.

“You haven’t done something wrong,” Loras finally said in an attempt to make Renly feel better. “I just haven’t been feeling well. And I’ve been looking like shit, apparently, which makes me feel worse.”

Renly’s eyes widened. “You haven’t been looking like shit. I didn’t mean to make you feel worse. You just seem bothered lately, that’s what I meant. I shouldn’t have said it that way.”

“Just forget about it,” Loras said. He looked at Renly, who still sat at his desk. “May I go, my lord?”

“Y—no, Loras, I thought we were past calling each other ‘lord’ and ‘squire.’” Renly said. When Loras didn’t respond, he sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean that you looked ugly when I said you’ve been irritated. You look beautiful all the time. The only reason I even noticed that you’ve looked sour is because usually when you walk into a room every woman there almost faints to see you...”

Loras rolled his eyes.

“...and lately it’s only been me doing that.”

“What?” Loras breathed. He was positive he'd heard wrong, but his wide eyes never left Renly’s face as his lord stood and stepped closer.

“And you're most handsome when you’re smiling,” Renly continued, as though Loras hadn't said anything, and kissed him.

It was as if the entire world stopped; there was a ringing in Loras’s ear, and for a moment he couldn’t move. His limbs were like stones, and even as his mouth took a hint from Renly’s and began to move, the rest of Loras’s body was frozen.

It was everything he wanted, and he was shocked stupid.

Renly pulled back looking almost as shocked as Loras felt. “I didn’t realize you—I shouldn’t have—”

Loras’s body jumped into action. His arms wrapped around Renly’s solid frame and pulled him in closer, closer, until their bodies aligned. “Tell me again,” he whispered.

“You’re so beautiful,” Renly replied, and Loras almost melted.

They were already next to the bed; all they had to do was lower their bodies and they were on it. Loras moaned as Renly climbed on top of him and kissed his neck gently, steadily becoming more possessive as Loras’s arms wrapped tighter around him. Loras was in heaven; he couldn’t even think. Renly’s name repeated in his mind— _Renly, Renly, Renly—_ and as teeth grazed his neck he howled.

“Shh,” Renly said, laughing against his skin. “Goodness, you’re loud.”

“Shut up,” Loras moaned, “kiss me.”

Renly did. He traveled back up to his mouth and planted kisses on every piece of skin he could find: lips, mouth, ears, neck; as he moved down Loras’s body he disrobed him, clumsily undoing buttons as the both of them shed clothes.

Loras was on fire, he was positive he was, and he had never felt so incredible in his life.

Until a few minutes later when Renly started undoing the buttons on his trousers. Loras began a litany of _yes_ es, and Renly continued his kisses.

When Renly wrapped his mouth around Loras’s cock, he howled again. It was like nothing else in the world, so hot and wet and perfect, and Loras couldn’t control his pelvis for a moment. Renly held down his hips as he licked and sucked at a perfect tempo, although for all Loras knew Renly was as inexperienced as he was, because he could be doing anything to Loras’s cock and it would be perfect so long as it was _touched_.

 _But this,_ Loras decided as Renly looked up, mouth still around Loras’s cock, and they made fiery eye contact, _was so much better than just touching._

Loras came a minute later. He hadn’t thought to warn Renly, who spluttered and pulled back with a cough. “Sorry,” Loras said when he got his bearings back, "felt too good.” 

Renly laughed and wiped his chin on Loras’s shirt. Loras didn’t even care; Renly could ruin every article of his clothing if it meant _that_ happened first.

Something hard nudged at Loras’s side. “Oh,” he said, reaching for it. Renly still had his pants on, and Loras struggled to get them off. “Shall I do that to you, as well?” He purred, not expecting an answer. He'd already made up his mind to do it, and his mouth buzzed with anticipation.

“Yes,” Renly said, breathing ragged. “And I want to fuck you.”

“Later,” Loras whispered, kissing his way down Renly’s stomach. He took Renly’s cock in his hand and kissed the top. It was dark from wanting and waiting; Loras smirked up at Renly before covering the tip with his mouth and sucking.

“Nnggh,” Renly said. Loras pushed more of it into his mouth. It wasn’t easy, and it didn’t taste particularly pleasant, but Renly’s reactions were enough to make Loras want to do it all day, even if his jaw felt odd stretched this much and Renly was pulling his hair a little too hard.

Loras looked up the same way Renly had, mouth still full of cock, and Renly shivered; he cried out; his body clenched, and he came. He’d known enough to pull Loras’s mouth off first, and come splattered on his stomach.

They collapsed next to each other on the bed.

“By the Old Gods,” Renly murmured, still breathing heavily. “That was...”

“Mmm,” Loras agreed, letting his eyes slide shut. “Don’t ruin it by talking. Sleep.”

“Is it ruining it if I tell you you have come on your hand and it’s making me want to do that again?”

Loras laughed. “You’ve come on your face. And we _are_ doing it all over again after a fifteen minute nap. My lord,” he added.

Renly grinned. He put his mouth to Loras’s ear and whispered, “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met. You’re so amazing. So special.”

Loras shivered, heart beating erratically. He squeezed Renly’s hand and snuggled in closer. “And you,” he said, warmth throughout his body.

They slept. But, as promised, only for fifteen minutes.


End file.
